createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Etranian Empire
Created by u/erttheking GEOGRAPHY The Etranian Empire is located within an archipelago, with the island of Etran being the largest and centermost, playing host to the imperial capital. There are a pair of provincial islands Upror, the northern home to the Upals, and Sacria, the southern home to the Eshela mermaid tribe. Upror is a highly fertile land, producing great amounts of food in both crops and fish, particularly the giant crabs that the Upals raise in the damper sections of the island. It is the empire’s breadbasket Sacria is a much harder, rockier island, that is mainly used for mining and military purposes. Very few Eshela mermaids live on the island itself, with the majority of them living in the shallows around the island. Etran itself is the most developed out of all of the islands, with massive cities and temperate weather, yielding average harvests and with rocky outcrops making invasions difficult for those unfamiliar with the area. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY Imperials and Upals are biologically human, though Upals have a tendency to be above average in both size and strength. Upals originally were much more dark skinned than Imperials, while Eshela mermaids were noticeably pale. This has become less distinct due to heavy interbreeding between the three, as well as all other assimilated tribes. Eshela mermaids are biologically human from the waist up, aside from possessing a functioning set of both lungs and gills. Their tails are highly dexterous and can act as a third limb, with highly fit mermaids able to swim for bursts of 30 MPH. QUIRK None for Imperials and Upals. Eshela mermaids are capable of assuming human esque forms when out of water and changing back to their mermaid forms when they are half submerged. Half mermaids are capable of this also. HISTORY The Etranian Empire’s history is a dark one. While it took in tribes through promises of wealth and protection where it could, it used violence where it could not. It has existed for well over five-hundred years, and for every kind, wise emperor, there was a cruel, stupid one. Slavery was a freely embraced practice for the majority of its history, particularly towards minor tribes. The imperial calendar is marked as 527 AEF, After Etranian’s Founding. 1 AEF was the year the first Etranian Emperor was declared and began to bring other islands into his sphere of influence. Upals and the Eshela mermaids have both been part of the Empire for 300 years. The Upal introduction was peaceful, a trade agreement and defensive alliance that lead to annexation. The Eshela introduction was not. A three year war, the longest war the Imperials fought in their expansion, that led to countless Imperial ships sunk. While the Eshela eventually surrendered, they had enough favorable ground to have their nobility and chieftains recognized as they were assimilated, granting them some degree of autonomy. Nowadays, slavery has been outlawed for over a century, and the last few rulers have been moving to bring the various peoples of the Empire together, while also looking to expand outward. SOCIETY Like all empires, final power falls to the Emperor/Empress, although there is a balance to be kept. Between generals, governors, and nobles, whoever sits high on the throne wields the most power, but not absolute power. The head of the imperial family is responsible for maintaining balance between the Etranians and all others. The current empress is highly radical in this development, having taken spouses from all three major races of the empire. Generals and governors are both appointed by the head of the imperial family, and while they can be dismissed, doing so without a strong reason tends to create backlash. Governors are de facto rulers of provinces, answerable only to local nobility and the head of the imperial family. What is more, the head of the imperial family often abdicates, as their heir taking the throne from a corpse is seen as a very bad omen. The retired head tends to provide their services where possible, usually as ambassador. CULTURE The Etranian Empire is a very heterogeneous empire by design. Cultures of the countless assimilated tribes have bled together with Imperial values, most notably in the polytheistic nature of the empire’s religion. Countless traditions have spread throughout the empire, along with Etranian superstitions. The empire is, overall, very outward reaching, aiming to make its voice heard on the global stage whenever possible, as well as having fingers in the pies of its local neighbors. Directly or indirectly. Public works are a staple of the empire, with the baths established by one of the empress’s husbands become the focus of nightlife, reflecting the outgoing and intermingling nature of the empire as well as the state’s aim to bring them together. It also has a dedicated core of diplomats, for both internal and external affairs. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Like many aspects of the empire, the various approaches the tribes have had to magic has bled together. In some corners of the empire, they still practice shamistic rituals and provide advice to local leaders. Overall though, they tend to be drawn to major ports of knowledge in the empire, mainly Etran, where they study in established colleges of magic. These graduates are heavily encouraged to serve the state in some way, either as a civil servant or a soldier. Those who do not serve the government in some way are viewed as wasting their abilities, particularly among the Imperials. Eshela mermaids have a slightly higher number of mages than the other tribes. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS The Etranian Empire regularly exports food, fish, wine, and metals. They are also attempting to export their designs, particularly the baths. They are looking to import high quality weapons and materials, new technologies, fine furs, and raw materials they can refine. Posts: The Etranian Empire Bringing the Eshelans into the Fold Etranian Empire Expansion: The Seaborn Etranian Empire: The Public Baths The Shrine to Ua’Um The Etranian Steam Battleship: the Tub of the Navy Etranian Empire: Magical Colleges Expansion: the Turan Republic Etranian Empire: Public Sanitation Commission The Royal Family Mausoleum Modernization and Troll Diplomacy The Etranian Empire Blockades Remaha The Etranian Blockade Will Hold Celebrations and Demonstrations Forward Operating Base